Stubble
by The Elder Swear
Summary: Dean finds himself having to explain yet another simple human activity to Castiel. Destiel preslash, pretty much just pointless fluff. Rated for minor language.


**A/N: So let's say this one is set uh... sometime in season 5 probably. I don't know. This is the shortest one I've written so far, but I think it's good enough this length, I couldn't really get it to keep going, so I left it as is. Hope you like it!**

**Warnings: Some language, preslash, and pointless fluff**

**Couples/Characters: Dean/Castiel (preslash), and Sam**

**Disclaimer: Characters are not mine, but they sure do make me smile!**

* * *

><p>Careful, careful, just slow and steady and—<p>

"Ow, Goddamn it!"

"Dean, are you alright?" Castiel asked from the other side of the bathroom door. He had learned that walking in on someone was not "okay" in most situations. He was still working on knocking.

Dean sighed as he wiped a bit of blood away from his chin. "Yeah, I'm fine Cas." He glared at his reflection. Damn facial hair, who the hell came up with that? He glared down at his right arm, which was currently in a sling. Damn werewolves, damn old building with crappy flooring that you can fall through and land on damn pointy things that are definitely not soft enough to break your fall and not your arm.

"Do you require assistance?"

Dean snorted. "No, I think I'm good." He glanced at his reflection and wiped his face with a towel. "I guess I can go a few more days," he muttered as he turned and opened the door and almost barreled into Castiel.

"Wow, Cas, you might not want to stand right in front of the door."

Castiel's eyes were fixed on his face. "You're injured."

"Huh, oh, that." Dean reached up, wincing slightly as he touched the cut on his chin. "Just trying to shave, not really a great idea, I guess."

"Why?"

"Well, I'm not left handed, so I can't really keep the razor that steady, or something. I think the damn thing just likes scratching me."

"No, I meant, why were you shaving?"

Dean blinked at Castiel for a moment. Right, vessel, Castiel's hair never seemed to grow, so his perma-stubble was probably actually a little permanent. He smoothed his hand over his jaw, feeling the small prickly hairs, and shrugged. "Never really liked letting it get too long, I guess. Kinda itches, it's not really that bad, but it was bugging me this morning, so I figured what the hell."

Castiel nodded. "I see." Suddenly, his hand was on Dean's face, lightly moving over his cheek and jaw.

Dean froze, suddenly aware that Castiel had done that thing where he slowly inches his way into your personal space while you're too busy staring at his pretty blue eyes to notice. Not that Dean thought they were pretty. Well, not that pretty. Dean's brain refused to respond for nearly a minute, which Castiel didn't seem to notice as he was quite happy to continue the touching of Dean's face.

Finally the gears clicked back into motion and Dean lightly grabbed one of Castiel's wrists with his good hand. "Cas…"

Blue eyes that were definitely not distracting blinked up at him. "Yes Dean?"

Dean's mouth opened slightly as he quickly tried to come up with something not awkward to say when six and a half feet of awkward rounded the corner. "Dean have you seen my—what are you doing?"

"Uh." Dean cursed his brain for freezing up again as Sam looked at them, with a semi embarrassed expression.

"I was merely examining Dean's facial hair." Dean could never understand the way Cas could make that sound like the most normal thing in the world. Oh well, might as well go with it, Dean thought as he nodded.

Sam raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Uh huh?"

"Come on Sammy, what's a little face touching between friends? Gotta get Cas all acclimated to living like a human, or whatever the hell you called it."

Dean could have sworn Sam muttered something under his breath that sounded distinctly like "Friends, my ass," but he decided to let that one go. "What? You expecting some kinda show here? Move it along Gigantor."

Sam held his hands up in defeat and went back the way he came. Dean watched him go, only speaking again once he had heard the massive footsteps hit the ground floor. "Cas."

"Yes Dean?"

"Can you stop touching my face now, please?"

"But you said—"

"Cas."

"Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just love having Sam walk in on these things! Reviews are love! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed Provoke and Much To Do, you guys are amazing and I love you!**


End file.
